Some Things Change, While Others Don't
by We Regret To Inform You
Summary: He has become what was once his creation.  Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Beware, this is an angst-y one. (:**

**Be nice too, please. This is my first Ironman fic. Grammar mistakes are all mine. **

**I don't own Ironman either. ): **

"Why do you have to make things so damn complicated, Pepper?" he practically growled at her, jaw clenched in agitation, his face just inches from hers. But the moment he said them, he wished he could take them back as he watched Pepper's defeated, piercing blue eyes force themselves to look at the floor in embarrassment. A light streak of pink rose over her freckled cheeks.

He didn't want to hurt her, especially not when it wrote itself all over her flawless face, but he was frustrated with her. And not just sexually. They've been through this before and the funny thing is, it wasn't just about sex with him. It was about Pepper, herself. It was about something totally different. He was trying to prove himself and she wouldn't let him.

Tony sighed and leaned back farther into the couch, so they were no longer exchanging heat. His shaking hand brushed though the messy locks on top of his head, where Pepper's were just moments ago. Except they were tugging and pulling in pleasure and need, not just seeking for something to fidget with.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, her eyes still intent on staring at the carpet next to her feet. She wiggled her stocking toes.

"Look at me." he replied, turning his body towards hers in encouragement.

Pepper shook her head as tears blurred her vision, making the carpet swirl into one big mass of color. "Look at me, Pep." he insisted further. He wanted her to understand. Needed her to.

Wiping away a stray tear, she whipped her head her head up in irritation.

"This is unprofessional."

Tony chuckled at her statement, mostly because of the irony it held, and stoked his beard, the one that had left the tiny red spot just below her earlobe.

"So you keep saying."

She didn't reply, but instead began to straighten herself up, by pulling down her skirt and buttoning her blouse up in a hurried fury.

It always went like this. Every time. It never failed. "Stop, Pepper." he said gently as he placed his hand on her wrist. "Just stop for a moment, please?"

She froze and stared at the warm hand intruding her personal space once again.

"I know, alright? I know I'm your boss and you're my assistant." He began to trace light circles onto her pale, smooth skin. "But we both know you mean more to me than just some employee."

He brought his head up to hers and gazed at her lips before letting his brown orbs look into her blue ones.

"Do we?" she snapped, meeting his stare with her eyes squinted in apprehension.

He blinked in surprise and removed his hand from her petite wrist. He wasn't entirely unprepared by what she said. He knew something of the sort would leave her throat, it just left him speechless because of the pang that began in his gut. The familiar pang she left him with each time.

The couch squeaked because of the sudden loss of weight. The shadows cast his weary expression on the wall to his left and followed his movements when he continued to walk towards the workshop downstairs.

"Tony." she urged. "Wait."

Something in him snapped at the word. It was such a cliché. He stopped suddenly and turned his head to the side, along with his hands, which began to ball up into fists.

"Wait for what?" he asked angrily. "I've waited, Pepper. I've waited a long time. I care about you. More than anyone."

He paused and shook his head.

"You're not worried about how unprofessional our feelings for each other are or how it'll make you look. You doubt me. You doubt my abilities to be a proper man."

His back flexed and tensed in the moonlight.

"I am tired of this game you keep playing with me. This. . . wall you've put between us." His voice was frighteningly low, almost somber as he turned his body, fully, and looked at her. Really looked at her.

Her beautiful, red hair glistened in wavy patterns and fell perfectly across her shoulders, "Like a waterfall, Potts." he had once told her. The strands stopped abruptly just below her breasts, which were now moving up and down from the rapid breaths that escaped her swollen lips. She was absolutely stunning, even in her 'groped' state.

"I've made my mistakes, but I've changed. I'm sick of trying to prove that to you and everyone else." he gruffly explained. "Why can't you just let me love you?"

When no answer came, he turned and shuffled towards his shirt lying in an abandoned heap near the wall of the hallway leading to the kitchen. Truth be told, he didn't really expect an answer. Not an honest one, anyway.

After picking it up, Tony turned toward the stairs once again and started to descend them, his heart heavy and tired of the constant rejection.

But not before whispering the words "You're fired." in Pepper's direction.

And to both of their surprises, he didn't regret saying them.

**Make it a series of one-shots? **

**Reviews?**

**They make me happy. (:  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another angst-y one-shot for you. (:**

**Don't own Ironman, of course.**

**Mistakes are mine.**

**Blah blah blah.**

"You reek of sex." she practically spit in his face, while her blue eyes iced over in suspicion and accusation.

Tony stood in front of the front door, stumbling a bit when he tries to shut it with the back of his foot. A burp escaped, making him chuckle a bit as Pepper's face scrunched up and wafted the smell away with her hand.

"I just went out for drinks with Rhodes. Relax."

He wasn't drunk, at least not as much as he wished he was. Just slightly buzzed. Enough so, that he didn't want to deal with Pepper's insecurities right then.

Shrugging off his leather jacket and laying his keys on the small wooden counter to his right, he kicked of his shoes and slumped over to the couch.

"Mmm." he mumbled, putting his hands on his face. It was a failed attempt to get the throbbing headache to stop.

"Was she good?" Pepper asked menacingly as her heels tapped loudly against the hardwood floor of his Malibu mansion. It creaked with each step she took closer to him and the couch.

"Pepper, can we not do this right now?" He was exhausted with the same 'talking to' he received after coming home from a bar. She asked him the same questions whenever he came back with a slur. It was cute the first time, sure. But now it was annoying and slightly hurtful, even though this time was quite different.

"Because you're Tony." she said softly, almost as if she was afraid of what he would reply with.

"Because I'm Tony." he repeated humorously in his hands. "Well that's not saying much, huh?"

What she said hurt, but the alcohol took most of the blow, leaving just a slight trail to add to the many others she had left burning. Guilt mixed itself into the ball forming at the bottom of his gut.

"That's not what I meant." she whispered when she had successfully settled down beside him in the cushions.

It wasn't what she meant and he knew that, but he also knew that what she DID mean was much more harsh. And true.

"I'm hungry." was all he stated before heading to the kitchen, his socks making a 'swish' sound with each step. Or wobble.

He wasn't hungry. She knew this. He always needed something to do with his hands, which is why a pot clattered onto the tiled floor, followed by a loud "shit!"

He was avoiding.

"I- - I can't do this." he stammered, slamming his hands on the kitchen island.

"What? Cook?" Pepper let a grimace, which was supposed to be some sort of smile, appear whilst slinking into the kitchen. She pulled her robe tighter around her slim figure while leaning back against the wall.

She wasn't getting it.

"No. I mean, this 'us' thing." he breathed. It didn't come out quite right because Pepper's face contorted.

"You're breaking up with me?" her hand flew to her mouth in incredulity as she avoided looking at him. Her body went limp, so she used the wall for support.

Seeing this, he flew to her side.

"No. That's not what I mean either." He affirmed it by slipping his arm around her waist, holding her up. He struggled a bit, at first, for he was still quite intoxicated.

"I want you to be honest with me, Tony." she meekly said through sniffs, leaning into his warmth.

He didn't want to be honest. Being honest always caused more problems rather than solving any.

So instead, he kissed her.

Pepper moaned when his knee forced her legs apart and reached between them to lift her body further up on the wall. His kisses along her collarbone were sloppy, but earned him another groan regardless. He let his chin ease back and forth in a relentless time-pattern, leaving little red and pink splotches across her chest.

She felt good, tasted good. Better than 'her'. Maybe he could forget about what he'd done.

"Tony. . . " she cried helplessly.

That little puff of air and angelic sound that left her lips made tears spring to his eyes.

He couldn't do it.

"Peps." he whispered as he took her earlobe between his teeth.

"Mhhhm?" she groaned lazily, almost purring.

"You were right."

A pair of hands shoved him hard in the chest, causing him to trip.

"About what?" she harshly whispered.

"I slept with someone else."

And just like that, Tony found himself on the kitchen floor, sobbing.

All by himself.

**Time for a happier one next?**

**Review, please.**

**(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another one. (:**

**This one is slightly happier, but not by much.**

**Ironman isn't mine, obviously. Mistakes are.**

"Oh, God. Oh, no. Stay with me Tony, please." she begged him through the tears pouring out of her puffy, red eyes. Blood seeped between her trembling fingers and stained his white shirt. _My favorite shirt_, he mused to himself. The little trickles of the cherry ooze that fell from the wound tickled the sides of his stomach when finally pooling on the ground.

He yelped in surprise when she applied more pressure and squirmed helplessly. "Jeez, Potts." his voice rasped. "Ouch."

Little white snowflakes wisped around in erratic patterns, some deciding to land in his dark head of hair and pale face. Others landing on the trees, piling onto the branches like white shadows. It was beautiful, especially the ones that clung to Pepper's desperate expression and curly bounce.

"Relax." he breathed uneasily. "I'll be fine."

Both of them knew this was an outright lie, he wasn't going to be alright. The way his eyes seemed to be impossible to keep from rolling in the back of his head, the way the pain seemed to be fading away instead of gaining intensity, and the way Pepper's stained figure went slack were all indications of this.

"No. . . " she cried in defeat. "No. You- you can't leave me, Anthony Stark." A light slap to his arm followed suit.

"You'll be fine." he corrected slowly as it seemed to get harder and harder to breathe.

"No I won't." she warbled and plopped her head onto his shoulder, wet hair hitting his cheek.

He started to float then. Like letting go of someone's hand, a hand you'd been holding onto quite awhile; one that was warm and familiar, exchanging it for something cold and strange. It was a pleasant strange, though. Peaceful and light.

He tried to stop with the withering strength he had. He yelled at his body to let him feel the pain of the gunshot in his lower abdomen. That way he'd know he was human, like everyone else and not just some novelty superhero who made a slight mistake in projection. But it wasn't happening and it wasn't going to. The only pain he did feel was the deep heartache slowing in his chest. The thought of never seeing his wife again egged it on, making salty tears pool into his eye lids like the liquid that continued to flow freely from the black hole. It made him feel sticky and stiff.

"Virginia." he addressed sternly, straining to caress her sobbing head still on his shoulder. The new pain of trying to stay in his dead-weight body added to clench of his teeth. "I have to go." He whispered plainly.

A whimper sounded from her lips.

"No."

"Yes." he chuckled. The new vibration in his lungs caused a coughing fit to take place. "I love you." he struggled when he was able to speak again. "And I always will."

She looked up and wiped her nose.

"Don't say that. Don't- -" A warbled noise escaped. "People only say that when they're saying goodbye."

He sucked in a sharp breath before shakily replying "But I am leaving, Potts." Wind brushed past her nose.

"I'm sorry. . . " he said shakily when she didn't reply.

She looked away quietly and took her hand off of the dark spot, the loose toboggan slipping off of her head.

He couldn't hold back any longer. The nagging pull of his spirit jerked in agitation. He circled the wedding band on his finger around as a habit and smiled.

"Let me die a man, Pepper."

A few seconds passed and when she dared to look into his endearing chocolate brown orbs, they stared back at her, void and lifeless.

The now red colored snow lay beneath her, while new blankets began to fall. It covered Tony in the most natural casket.

**333**

**It snowed here yesterday and this is the image that popped into my head while watching it fall outside of my window. So there you go. (:**

**Review, please.**

**I like em'. **


	4. Chapter 4

**It got to me. . . the Christmas Spirit I suppose. Therefore, I wrote this just to make myself feel accomplished. It's a fluffy one. "Finally!" you say. (: **

**Love you too. **

**Mistakes are mine. Ironman is mi- - oh wait. No, it isn't.**

Tony laughed whole-heartedly and spun Pepper around with his finger extended and connected with her own. The Christmas jazz kept his hips moving to the continuing bass as she followed suit, nuzzling his cheek when she had the chance between spins and dips.  
"I love this." she whispered into his ear after settling into his body. Hand in his, other on his flexed shoulder. He began to tap her swiveling waist in a loving caress.  
"I thought you would." he lazily responded, sniffing her scent on that favorite spot, the one located just between her earlobe and where her jaw ended. It smelled like peppermint and spice. Sweet and sharp. Like his Pepper.  
Pepper, in return, pressed her hips more tightly into his, making him grunt. She moved her chin to his chest and closed her eyes in contentment.  
There they swayed, in the middle of his living room, while Jarvis monitored the sound echoing throughout his dark mansion. Just the two of them, with red and green lights hung sloppily on the door frames leading to the kitchen and hallway. A few, white colored candles threw thin trails of smoke into the air, flame throwing the loving couples embrace onto the wall. A lopsided tree stood by its lonely self in the corner, a few scattered ornaments seemed to be hanging onto the scraggly branches for dear life.  
"I can't believe you did this all by yourself." she mumbled comfortably, adjusting when the cold metal of his arc-reactor grazed her nose.  
Tony shook his head and chuckled. "Me either." In truth, he did have a little help from Rhodes. They'd spent at least two hours trying to make their first Christmas Eve a special one.  
She looked absolutely beautiful, the short red silky dress showing her natural curves like water and glass. He, on the other hand, chose to wear a black button-up dress shirt, collared, with of course, two button unclasped near his chest, exposing a few unruly chest hairs. He'd slicked his curly mess with gel before she'd gotten here, a piece of bang falling into his eye. His long eyelashes brushed together profusely to try and get it to move aside. A few dabs of aftershave masked almost all of his musty, grease smelling self. A red stripped tie was hastily tied on as well as the laces of his black "shiny shoes" The crease going down the middle of his tux pants got along well with the crinkles of joy surrounding his lips.  
"I have something to tell you." he spoke suddenly. "Well, ask really."  
Pepper stopped their movement and backed away from him, giving him  
room to pace as she scrutinized him. His hands were shaking, and a few drop of sweat escaped the lines of concentration on his forehead.  
"I have something to tell you first."  
"Yeah. No. Yeah, yeah. You go first." he rambled nervously.  
She smiled wearily and took his hand, pulling his unfocused melting  
gaze toward her own.  
She pulled him sharply forward when he ambled a little too slowly and  
laid his palm on her stomach.  
"Merry Christmas, Tony."

He stared at her, unblinking in lack of comprehension at first, then in disbelieve; the only movement coming from his hand clasping the little diamond ring in his left pocket.

It truly would be the best Christmas Eve.

**333**

**Merry Christmas, you guys. So, was it a little too fluffy for me? Or you? Review, please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been in this writing-deprived funk for some time now. This chapter was inspired by the song "Violin" by: Amos Lee. It really is a great piece. I listened to it while writing this and I'd prefer you listen to it while reading it. :) **

"What do you want, Virginia? What is it that I can't provide you for you, make you, love you, touch you, feel you?" The words left shakily, dragging themselves out of his tired throat and chest until they hung in the air like awkward red and gold balloons. Grease and sweat dripped from the mangled strands of jet black plastered to each side of his face with the glassy brown pools that pleaded with her across the room, standing rigid against the wall opposite of their bed.

"Its gotten to you." Her words left her crackled lips as unsure as his and joined the group gathering in between them. She, being his lovely Pepper, was naked. They were making love snuggled under wrinkled sheets of habit and linen smells only moments before she pushed him off of her in frustrated discontent. She had started to cry, and it showed itself in tracks of mascara leading down her freckled cheeks. He was clueless to the need boiling.

He kept his lips sealed together and refused to let them ask what she meant by 'it' getting to him. Part of him already knew who it was and what it was doing to him. He stopped eating. He stopped sleeping. His mind was always calculating, making improvements, or chastising every minute of every day, keeping his scarred skin from feeling the slightest breeze from the winter air outside or the familiar sounds of unburdened children running about on the sidewalks. "You're a murderer." It would whisper convincingly in the silence of the night. "I'm making things right," he would argue. "I'm _doing _what's right." But it wouldn't untie the tension-building depression taking hold of his soul.

"It _is_ me." he retorted quietly when the sound of her fading padding footsteps to the bathroom reached his ears.

"No. Iron Man is not you. You made him. You own him. And now- - " she trailed off when something clattered and fell to the cold tile. "- -he owns you. You are it."

The words stung. They stung like hell. And why? Because they were truth. They were the very thing he'd refused and resisted to believe after the many urges that would overcome him several times during his hectic days. It had become very much like a drug to him, an addiction to the power and strength he could only show when in it. He began to notice how his touch no longer exhibited human affection. It was emotionless and void of love he used to live for. For her. She began to notice too. He was always absent with her now, as if he was on the phone with someone else whenever she tried to desperately awaken his senses. He no longer felt the things he longed to feel. He only felt pain and anger. Exhaustion and the next mission. There was nothing else. There was no room for anything else. There was no room for Pepper. And that scared him the most. She deserved someone better.

The moving around of bottles and other scattering essentials, shaking hands, and crushing realizations filled the entire bedroom, popping the invisible balloons in the process. He couldn't take it anymore. He broke. His hands landed themselves on his scrunched face. Tears began to fall in long, saddened strides until they traveled down his chin and dripped onto the shaggy carpet cushioning the bare toes buried there. His shoulders slumped. His knees gave out. He fell.

The last string of hope he'd been clinging to was now packing in the next room, planning to leave. There Tony lay. Nude. Inside and out.

**Did you catch the first Iron Man movie line I slipped in there? You may have to squint. Anyway. Too raw? Review, please. As usual.**


End file.
